


Old McDerek

by noparachute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, omg it's actually failwolf friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noparachute/pseuds/noparachute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a failwolf. Stiles thinks he's adorable. In related news, the sun still rises in the east.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old McDerek

**Author's Note:**

> For R, who is awesome and deserves all the fic for everything I've put her through. (R, you better not laugh when you read this.)

Derek had never been interested in computers, phones, tabs - basically anything that was digital and connected to the internet. Nothing that Stiles said could persuade him to use the World Wide Web unless it was absolutely necessary. The man read a paper copy of the news and even went to the public library for research. So the sight in front of Stiles was bewildering, to say the least.

He had finished doing the dishes and had gone to their bedroom in hopes of some quality snuggling and Mariokart. He hadn’t expected to see Derek staring intently at his secondhand laptop, muttering to himself as he tapped away at the touchpad. He was so engrossed that it took him a full five minutes to notice Stiles.

“Are you watching porn?”

“Wh-at, when did you get here Stiles?” He spluttered, closing the laptop immediately.

“Seriously, what crazy kinky shit have you been looking at that you couldn’t sense my presence?” asked Stiles, grinning and walking towards the bed.

“I’ve told you Stiles, I’m not Yoda. Being a werewolf doesn’t work that way,” said Derek, attempting a casual tone. It didn’t help. He just sounded defensive and extremely suspicious. Stiles’ bat senses were tingling.

Shut up, he could totally be Batman.

“Don’t try to distract me, _Wolfman_. Tell me what you were watching,” said Stiles, jumping on their bed, “I promise I won’t kink shame you.”

“I wasn’t watching porn, Stiles,” snapped Derek, cheeks faintly pink.

“Then what were you doing on your laptop? You never use it. I’m honestly surprised it’s still working,” commented Stiles, tracing the old cover.

“Maybe I’m working on something private,” replied Derek.

“ _The Great Relationship Agreement_ \--”

“Don’t bring up the Agreement.”

Stiles huffed and turned away from his boyfriend. His secret-keeping, painfully handsome, werewolf boyfriend. He drummed his fingers against the bedside table, maintaining a pointed silence and increasing the beat. He added a small sniff.

“Alright, fine. You’re such a dramatic asshole,” grumbled Derek, caving exactly as Stiles expected. He turned over and looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow, gesturing him to continue.

“You had better not laugh,” warned Derek, signing into the laptop and then tilting the screen for him.

“Oh my _god_.”

Derek looked up at the ceiling.

“ _Oh_ my god.”

Stiles sat up and gripped the laptop.

“ _Oh my god._ You play _Farmville_?”

Before he could reply, a notification sounded. Derek quickly clicked on a few animals in his virtual farm, finishing with a small whoop. Stiles tried really hard, but a tiny snort escaped. He clutched his waist and laughed till he couldn’t anymore. The image of his _Alpha werewolf_ boyfriend actually playing a game with farm animals was too much for him to handle.

“Are you done. I need to get back to the farm,” said Derek, glaring at him.

“You know I’m immune to your _Werewolf Stare of Doom_ , yes?”

“Stop naming my expressions, Stiles!”

Stiles smiled at him fondly, stretching out beside him to see the screen. He snuggled against Derek’s chest, poking him until he looked at him.

“What.”

“Tell me about you farm, cowboy,” said Stiles, still smiling but with a gentle tone.

That seemed to break Derek’s glum posture and his eyes sparkled as he showed Stiles the various features of his farm. Stiles noticed that he had rows and rows of colour-coded crops and that everything was neatly arranged. He couldn’t deal with how adorable his boyfriend was.

“..I missed out on the turkeys they had for Thanksgiving, though. We were stuck with that pack in Missouri,” said Derek, sounding disappointed.

“Aw, I’m sorry you clucked out, babe,” consoled Stiles, fighting to keep a straight face.

“Now is not the time for puns, Stiles--”

“Wait. Is this why you were sulking when the power went out in their cabin?” asked Stiles, staring at him in disbelief. Derek’s face was slowly turning a deep red. “We thought you were mad that the pasta would spoil!”

“You’re such a _failwolf_. I would have let you use the internet on my phone if you had asked me,” said Stiles, shaking his head.

“I love you,” said Derek, in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, yeah. _Now_ can I make fun of you for having a unicorn on a farm?”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this ficlet! My tumblr is [here](http://noparachuteno.tumblr.com/). I'm bursting with headcanons and fic ideas and rants about these two idiots (and everyone else on the show). Do come talk to me or prompt me! :D


End file.
